marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactus
| ss = | voice = Tony Jay James Blendick | other = }} The being known as Galactus is an extremely powerful cosmic being who consumes entire worlds. He has several individuals who serve as his herald, who search the cosmos for worlds for him. He is considered to be one of the greatest threats to life in the universe, if not the single greatest threat. Biography Galactus cares about no form of life but his own. The only thought that consumes him is how to end the hunger, and the constant search for new planets to devour. In an attempt to save his planet, Norrin Radd made a deal with the giant, offering to serve Galactus as his herald. Galactus, tired of searching, agreed. Granting Norrin with the power cosmic and wiping his memory, Norrin became the Silver Surfer, and searched for new worlds for Galactus to devour. Upon reaching a planet called Earth, Silver Surfer pleaded with his master not to destroy it, after meeting Alicia Masters and seeing all the good that the people of earth stood for. After Reed Richards stole one of Galactus weapons, Galactus vowed never to try and feast on Earth again. Later, when Doctor Doom stole the Silver Surfer's powers, Galactus came to Surfer's aid by defeating Doctor Doom. Mister Fantastic and Thor came to Galactus. He agreed to save Earth from Ego the Living Planet in exchange for Reed Richards removing the vow that Galactus would never feed on earth, making Reed trade an immediate destruction for a distant one. Later, Terrax attacks New York City on Earth. Galactus wasn't terribly pleased to learn that his herald had defected, so he came back to Earth to do away with Terrax. One problem, Galactus needed to feed, and the only planet in the vicinity was Earth. Since Galactus no longer had a herald to search out planets for him, he attempted to devour Earth. Thor and Ghost Rider arrived on the scene, but their efforts were useless. As a result, Frankie Raye offers to become Nova, Galactus's newest herald. At one point, Galactus was dying and Nova enlisted Silver Surfer's aid to help save his life. They entered Galactus's bloodstream, where they had to fight not only his antibodies, but also the "digested" souls of his victims. Silver Surfer must make an anguished decision: save Galactus with the knowledge that he'll continue to consume worlds, or else allow him to die and lose the chance to find Zenn-La again. His final decision is to save Galactus. Nova ends up being torn between her friendship with Silver Surfer and her duties for Galactus. When Thanos began reversing time to destroy the universe, Galactus found he could no longer feed, and if he did it would reverse itself. He was eventually destroyed with the rest of the universe. Powers and Abilities Galactus has command of the seemingly limitless power of the Power Cosmic. The Power Cosmic allows Galactus to manipulate matter and energy. On a massive scale, he can destroy entire planets. On a microscopic scale, he can change the molecular structure of objects and individuals. He can imbue others with the Power Cosmic turning them into powerful beings that can roam the galaxy to be his heralds. He is also capable of forming incredibly powerful and virtually indestructible machines such as his ship or the engines he put on Ego. Background Galactus was voiced by Tony Jay on and James Blendick on . Galactus's appearance on was the first Marvel series character to be computer generated. First, and currently only, time he has had a recurring role rather than guest appearance. In the Comics Galactus was once Galan. He managed to survive the destruction of his universe when it collapsed and was reborn in the Big Bang, turning him into Galactus. Thor fought Galactus on Ego's behalf. The series switched the villains. He fought the High Evolutionary when he tried to consume Counter-Earth. Both Galactus and High Evolutionary were voiced by Blendick. Beyonder brought him into the Secret Wars. He initially stayed neutral but tried to consume the planet, only for Beyonder to stop the hunger. He fought alongside Thor, Captain America, Spider-Man, the X-Men, Adam Warlock, and many other heroes from Earth to stop Thanos when he got the Infinity Gauntlet. He turned Human Torch into a Herald. He fought Rachel Summers who was possessed by the Phoenix Force. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Galactus (Earth-534834) at Marvel Database *Galactus (Earth-634962) at Marvel Database *Galactus (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Villains Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Heroes Category:Fantastic Four Heroes